핑키 파이의 파티/갤러리
노래하는 초대장 Beautiful Day in Ponyville S1E25.png Twilight Reading S1E25.png Twilight hears a knock S1E25.png Twilight Answers the Door S1E25.png Twilight 'Oh hi, Pinkie Pie' S1E25.png|오! 안녕, 핑키 Pinkie Pie singing to Twilight S1E25.png|"자," Pinkie Pie singing to Twilight 2 S1E25.png|♪노래하는 초대장이 도착했대요♪ Pinkie Pie invites Twilight S1E25.png|♪너무나 멋진 파티에 당신 초대해요♪ Gummy with a party hat S1E25.png|♪잇몸이♪ Gummy formal attire S1E25.png|♪첫 번째 생일♪ Pinkie Pie invites Rarity to a party S1E25.png|♪축하해 줘요♪ Pinkie Pie invites Rarity to the party S1E25.png|♪케이크도 끝내 주고 재밌을 거예요♪ Gummy eats confetti S1E25.png Pinkie Pie invites Applejack S1E25.png|♪게임도 하고 신나는 춤도 출 거예요♪ Pinkie Pie's Portable Party Projectiles S01E25.png Pinkie Pie inviting Applejack to Gummy's party S1E25.png|♪또 파티 후엔♪ Applejack listening to Pinkie's invitation S1E25.png|♪다 같이 모여 끌어안고요♪ Gummy nipped onto the balloon S1E25.png|♪선물은 됐으니♪ Pinkie Pie singing to Rainbow Dash S1E25.png|♪그냥 오기만 해요♪ Pinkie Pie outside Dash's home S1E25.png|♪생일엔 파틸 해야죠, 딴 건 필요 없어요♪ Pinkie Pie invites Fluttershy S1E25.png|♪당신이 꼭 와 줘야 해요, ♪ Pinkie Pie invites Fluttershy to a party S1E25.png|♪온다고 해 줘요♪ Pinkie Pie singing to Fluttershy S1E25.png|♪꼭 우리 파티에 와서♪ Fluttershy watches Pinkie collapse S1E25.png|♪자릴 빛내 줘요!♪ Pinkie Pie going back to her room S1E25.png Pinkie Pie regrets doing singing telegrams S1E25.png|담부턴 그냥 평범한 초대장으로 해야지 안 되겠다... Pinkie Pie collapses on bedroom floor S1E25.png 잇몸이의 생일파티 Pinkie Pie and Twilight dancing S01E25.png The ponies enjoying the party S1E25.png Applejack pulls out an apple from the bob S1E25.png Rainbow Dash praises Applejack's apple bobbing S1E25.png|제법인데! Rainbow Dash opening mouth S1E25.png|그럼 어디, 이번엔 이 몸이... Applejack and Rainbow Dash sees Pinkie S1E25.png|얘들아! 안녕, 핑키! 여! Pinkie Pie at Gummy's birthday party S1E25.png|너희가 잇몸이의 생일 파티에 와 줘서 무지 기쁜 거 있지! Rainbow Dash finds an apple S1E25.png|짜잔! Pinkie Pie twistes her head S1E25.png|오, 그냥 사과를 뽑았구나. 다시 해 봐. 안에 깜짝 놀랄 것들이 많거든. Rainbow Dash spitting an apple at Applejack S01E25.png Rainbow Dash 'What kind of surprises' S1E25.png|뭐가 들어 있는데? Pinkie Pie 'can't tell you that, silly' S1E25.png|그건 말 못 하지롱! 궁금하면 직접 뽑아 봐. Looking for surprises in the apple bob S1E25.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash dunking their head into the water S1E25.png Applejack gets her surprise S1E25.png Gummy latched onto Rainbow Dash's face S1E25.png Rainbow Dash gets her surprise S1E25.png Applejack chuckling at Rainbow Dash's find S1E25.png Rarity drinking punch S1E25.png Rarity enjoying her punch S1E25.png Rarity praising the punch S1E25.png|이 주스 참 고급지다. 혹시 지난번 봄 맞이 파티 때 주스랑 똑같은 거니? Gummy wallows in punch S01E25.png Rarity sees Gummy S1E25.png Rarity spewing punch S1E25.png Rarity looking to Twilight for help S01E25.png Rarity in shock S01E25.png Rarity deciding to be polite S01E25.png Rarity is pretty disgusted S01E25.png Rarity Pinkie Pie False Drink S1E25.png|우! Pinkie Pie "This is my jam!" S1E25.png|내가 제일 좋아하는 노래다! Rarity spits out the punch S1E25.png Fluttershy and Twilight are dancing S1E25.png Happy Fluttershy Pinkie Pie and Twilight S01E25.png|파틴 즐겁니? Twilight, Pinkie, and Fluttershy dancing S1E25.png|그럼! 핑키, 네가 여는 파티는 항상 즐거워. Twilight, Pinkie and Fluttershy dancing S1E25.png Pinkie Pie hitting Twilight S01E25.png Pinkie Pie bumping Fluttershy S01E25.png Pinkie Pie dancing at Gummy's party S1E25.png Excited Pinkie S1E25.png|야호! 별로 안 아프지? Embedded in the wall S01E25.png Twilight after being knocked into the wall by Pinkie Pie S1E25.png Fluttershy OUCH S1E25.png The Main Six Dancing S1E25.png Pinkie Pie saying goodbye to her friends after the party S1E25.png|한시도... 쉴 틈이 없다니까. 오늘 재밌었어! Party's over S1E25.png|잇몸이도 잘 자라! The ponies look back at Pinkie Pie S1E25.png|암튼 핑키의 파티는 항상 최고야. 응, 최고지. Pinkie Pie 'There's still some cake left' S1E25.png|진짜 안 자고 가? 케이크 아직 남았는데. Pinkie Pie looking at Twilight S1E25.png|어... 오늘은 그냥 돌아갈게. 파티 재밌었어. Leaving the party S01E25.png Pinkie Pie takes what Twilight said seriously S1E25.png|조만간 꼭 한 번 더 할게! 잇몸이의 '뒤풀이' 생일파티 Rise and shine Twilight S01E25.png Sleepy Twilight answering door S01E25.png|오. 안녕, 핑키... Pinkie Pie spooking Twilight S01E25.png|파티하자! Pinkie Pie going to Twilight to invite her to another party S1E25.png|뭐라고? Opening envelope S01E25.png|여기 초대장 받으시고요! Twilight reading letter and Pinkie jumping S1E25.png|'잇몸이의 생일 파티 뒤풀이 파티에 초대합니다. 시간은 오늘 오후 3시.' Pinkie happy S1E25.png|내 베프는 다 초대했어. 같이 춤도 추고, 게임도 하고, 케이크랑 아이스크림이랑 주스도 먹는 거지! Twilight 'This afternoon' S1E25.png|오늘 오후라고? Pinkie Pie 'Yes indeedy' S1E25.png|딩동댕동! Twilight with a big grin S1E25.png|나도 정말 가고 싶은데 공부할 게 좀 많이 남아 있거든. Twilight making excuses S1E25.png|오늘 볼 책들이야. Pinkie winking S1E25.png|너무 아쉬워하진 마. 네 케이크 남겨 둘 테니까. Pinkie Pie 'You should really just read them' S1E25.png|참! 트와일라잇, 책은 보기만 하면 안 돼. 내용도 읽어야 된다. Twilight 'I'll keep that in mind' S1E25.png|꼭 명심할게. Applejack hauling apples S01E25.png Pinkie Pie shows up from between the hay bales S1E25.png Pinkie Pie and Applejack S01E25.png|엉덩이 흔들고 놀 포니 Applejack taking the envelope S1E25.png|여기 붙어라! Applejack looks at Pinkie jumping S1E25.png|오늘 오후에 있을 잇몸이의 생일 파티 뒤풀이 파티 초대장이야. Applejack listens to Pinkie's second invitation to Gummy's afterbirthday party S1E25.png|춤도 추고, 게임도 하고, 케이크, 아이스크림, 주스도 먹는 거지! Applejack "This afternoon?" S1E25.png|오늘 오후라고? 그러니까... 바로 오늘 오후 말이지? Pinkie Pie 'That's just what Twilight said' S1E25.png|희한하네. 트와일라잇도 똑같이 물어봤거든. Pinkie Pie pointing S1E25.png|대답도 똑같이 딩동댕동! 바로 오늘 오후! Applejack trying to come up with an excuse to avoid Gummy's after party S1E25.png|어, 오늘은... 난... 난 못 갈 것 같아. 왜냐면... Applejack 'that's what we do' S1E25.png|사과를 따야 해! 사과 알지? 매일 따야 하거든. Applejack is thinking S1E25.png Applejack after making her excuse S1E25.png Applejack's artificial grin S1E25.png Applejack nervously chuckle S1E25.png Pinkie stares at Applejack S1E25.png Applejack about to pick up the invitation S1E25.png Spike looks at Rarity S1E25.png Spike 'Anything else I can do for you?' S1E25.png|또 시키실 건 없나요, 래리티 여신님? Rarity cringing from smelly Spike S1E25.png Spike smelly S1E25.png|목욕 좀 해야겠다. Rarity "How do I put this delicately?" S1E25.png|이걸 어떻게 우아하게 말한담? Rarity tells Spike how bad he smells S1E25.png|너한테서 꼭 곰팡이 핀 건초에 싸여 있는 썩은 사과를 밟은 드래곤 땀 쉰내가 나. Rarity pushes a stinky Spike away S01E25.png Pinkie walks up to Rarity S1E25.png Rarity comments on Pinkie's basket hat S1E25.png|우와, 그 모자 신상이니? 아주 모던해. 근데 어쩐 일이야? Pinkie invites Rarity to the after-birthday party S1E25.png|오늘 오후에 잇몸이 생파 뒤풀이 파티를 열 거거든. 초대장 주려고 왔어. Rarity 'This afternoon' S1E25.png|그걸 오늘 오후에 열 거라고? 그러니까... 바로 오늘 오후 말이지? Pinkie Pie 'Everypony keeps saying that' S1E25.png|진짜 희한하네. 왜 다들 똑같은 말을 하지? Rarity declining Pinkie's invitation S1E25.png|그래, 말만 들어도 즐겁네. 근데 난 못 갈 것 같아. 난 머릴... 감아야 하거든. Pinkie Pie sad when Rarity can't go to the second party S1E25.png|어째서? Pinkie Pie 'Your hair doesn't look dirty' S1E25.png|하나도 안 더러운데? Rarity revolted by the stench S1E25.png Rarity running back to her house S1E25.png|그럼 안녕! Pinkie Pie smiles S1E25.png|트와일라잇 안 되고, 애플잭도 땡, 래리티까지... 뭐 어때! 손님이 둘밖에 없어도 파티는 파티지, 뭐. Rainbow Dash 'This afternoon' S1E25.png|오늘 오후? Rainbow Dash making an excuse S1E25.png|아, 아쉽다. 완전 가고 싶었는데. 오늘은... 누구 집을 봐 주기로 했거든. Pinkie Pie 'Both of you' S1E25.png|너희 둘 다? Fluttershy tries to come up with an excuse S1E25.png|그게... 집이 좀 커서. Rainbow Dash drawing on her hoof S1E25.png Rainbow Dash looking at her penciled watch S1E25.png|아, 벌써 갈 시간이네. Rainbow Dash "We'd really better get going" S1E25.png|우린 늦어서 이만! Pinkie Pie "Wait!" S1E25.png|잠깐! Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash S1E25.png|그럼 내가 케이크랑 아이스크림을 갖다 줄게. 누구 집을 보는 건데? Rainbow Dash 'I don't think you know him' S1E25.png|그래. 아마 넌 모를 거야. Pinkie Pie talks to Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash S1E25.png|그럴 리가. 포니빌에 내가 모르는 포니가 있다고? Fluttershy thinking of an excuse S1E25.png|해리는... 곰이야. Rainbow Dash "He'll be pretty upset" S1E25.png|어! 해리는 곰이걸랑. 성질이 엄청 사나워서 늦으면 깨무는 곰이지. Pinkie Pie 'There's a bear around here' S1E25.png|잠깐! 이 근처에 집에 사는 곰이 있다고? Fluttershy looks down at Pinkie Pie S1E25.png|집보다는... 동굴에 가깝지. Rainbow Dash 'it feels like a house' S1E25.png|근데 걔가 엄청 잘 꾸며 놨거든. 꼭 집처럼 말이야! Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy have to housesit S1E25.png|빙고! 걔 취미가... Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy are speechless S1E25.png Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy talking at the same time S1E25.png|비치발리볼이야! 조개 껍데기 모으러...! 조개 껍데기 하러...! Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy about to zoom off S1E25.png|아이, 암튼 갈게! 트와일라잇 엿듣기 Pinkie Pie 'but what are the chances' S1E25.png|근데 다른 친구들까지 안 된다는 건 좀 이상하잖아? Pinkie thinking S1E25.png Pinkie Pie 'Excuses!' S1E25.png Pinkie Pie looks down S1E25.png Twilight sneaking around S1E25.png Pinkie Pie 'or hitting' S1E25.png Twilight ringing the desk bell S1E25.png Mrs. Cake 'You must be here for' S1E25.png Sshh S01E25.png Twilight talking to Mrs. Cake S1E25.png Pinkie Pie eavesdropping S1E25.png Pinkie with her hoof inside the hole S1E25.png Pinkie with hoof free from the hole S1E25.png Canned Twilight S01E25.png Canned Twilight2 S01E25.png Twilight the duck S01E25.png Rectangle mouth S01E25.png Twilight's cylindrical muzzle S1E25.png 의문의 상자 Twilight walking suspiciously with box S1E25.png Pinkie Pie spying S1E25.png Pinkie Pie disguised S1E25.png Twilight looks behind S1E25.png Pinkie Pie taking cover behind an apple stand S1E25.png Pinkie Pie's 1st Disguise S1E25.png Pinkie Pie 'I think our cover's been blown' S1E25.png Twilight in front of Rarity's home S1E25.png Rarity cautiously looking outside her house S1E25.png Rarity surreptitiously approaching Twilight S1E25.png Twilight and Rarity secretly meet up S1E25.png Rarity "I'd hate for her to ruin everything" S1E25.png Box dropped on the ground S1E25.png Rarity concealing box S1E25.png Rarity tiptoeing past hay bale S1E25.png Pinkie Pie inside a hay bale S1E25.png Gummy sneezing S1E25.png Rarity meets Fluttershy in an alley S1E25.png Rarity winking S1E25.png Pinkie Pie hides in a hay bale S1E25.png Pinkie Pie eavesdropping on Rarity and Fluttershy S1E25.png Pinkie Pie is hurt by her friend's words S1E25.png Fluttershy 'As long as we keep her' S1E25.png Rarity leaves the scene S1E25.png Fluttershy picks up the cake S1E25.png Pinkie Pie feeling dizzy S1E25.png Fluttershy bumps into Pinkie Pie S1E25.png Fluttershy about to discover Pinkie S1E25.png Fluttershy discovers Pinkie Pie S1E25.png Pinkie Pie's disguise from Fluttershy's perspective S1E25.png Fluttershy startled by Pinkie Pie in hay bale costume S1E25.png Pinkie saddened after Fluttershy flies away S1E25.png Rainbow Dash 'Hi, Pinkie Pie' S1E25.png Rainbow Dash realizes she greeted Pinkie S1E25.png Pinkie Pie hops after Rainbow Dash S1E25.png Empty street after Rainbow Dash flies around the corner S1E25.png Rainbow Dash flying away S1E25.png Rainbow Dash looks behind her S1E25.png Pinkie Pie pops out of a barrel S1E25.png Rainbow Dash flying away 2 S1E25.png Schoolhouse S1E25.png Rainbow Dash hiding behind the bell S1E25.png Pinkie Pie is the mistress of the dark.png Pinkie Pie 'What's the real reason' S1E25.png Rainbow Dash flying away 3 S1E25.png Pinkie Pie stares at Rainbow Dash while helping her up S1E25.png Pinkie Pie 'What's in those bags' S1E25.png 스위트 애플 농장에서 Applejack walking by her barn S01E25.png Pinkie Pie chases Dash S1E25.png Rainbow Dash flying S1E25.png Pinkie Pie running S1E25.png Applejack next to rainbow S01E25.png Applejack shocked S1E25.png Pinkie Pie banging her head against the door S1E25.png Applejack looks outside S1E25.png Pinkie Pie 'take a look inside the barn' S1E25.png Applejack and Pinkie S01E25.png Applejack and Pinkie2 S01E25.png Applejack attempts to lie S1E25.png Pinkie Pie looking angrily S1E25.png Applejack tries to lie to Pinkie S1E25.png Applejack forcing construction noises S1E25.png Pinkie Pie tries to take a peek S1E25.png Applejack looking at Pinkie suspiciously S1E25.png Pinkie Pie tries to look inside the barn S1E25.png Applejack sticking her head up S01E25.png Pinkie Pie looks at Applejack angrily S1E25.png Pinkie Pie angry at Applejack S01E25.png Pinkie Pie's eyes S1E25.png Applejack slams the door S1E25.png Pinkie PieDerp S01E25.png Applejack lying S1E25.png Pinkie Pie gives Applejack a stare S1E25.png Pinkie Pie glaring at Applejack S01E25.png Pinkie Pie 'Okey dokey lokey' S1E25.png Applejack sigh S01E25.png Applejack face-to-face with Pinkie Pie S01E25.png Applejack sigh in relief S1E25.png Fluttershy, Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Rarity sigh in relief S1E25.png 스파이크를 심문하다 Pinkie Pie 'they don't want me to know' S1E25.png Pinkie Pie 'I'm gonna know about it big time!' S1E25.png Pinkie Pie 'Tell me about it big time!' S1E25.png Spike's eyes sparkling S1E25.png Spike and the plate of gems S1E25.png Spike ready to eat the gems S1E25.png Pinkie Pie bringing over a lamp S1E25.png Gummy pulls Spike's tail S1E25.png Spike shielding eyes from lamp S1E25.png Pinkie Pie interrogates Spike S01E25.png Spike gets interrogated S1E25.png Pinkie Pie scowling S1E25.png Pinkie Pie 'Talk about our friends' S1E25.png Spike talks about Twilight S1E25.png Spike talks about Rarity S1E25.png There's Fluttershy... S1E25.png Pinkie Pie 'You're not understanding me' S1E25.png Pinkie Pie 'Confess!' S1E25.png Spike's eyes dilate from fear S1E25.png Spike confessing S1E25.png Spike confessing 2 S1E25.png Spike 'And sometimes' S1E25.png Spike admiring himself in a mirror S1E25.png Pinkie Pie 'No, no, no, no!' S1E25.png Spike 'I'll say it' S1E25.png Pinkie Pie faces Spike S1E25.png Pinkie Pie huffy telling Spike what to say S1E25.png Spike tells Pinkie what she wants him to say S1E25.png Sunburst Pinkie Pie S1E25.png Inflated Hair Pinkie S1E25.png My friends don't like my parties S1E25.png Pinkie Pie surrounded by darkness under a cone of light S01E25.png Spike turning off the light S1E25.png "핑카미나" Pinkie Pie 'Thank you all so much' S1E25.png Gummy looking at objects S1E25.png Pinkie Pie and her imaginary friends S1E25.png Pinkie Pie and Mr Turnip S01E25.png Turnip S01E25.png Turnip drinks S01E25.png SnappingPinkie S01E25.png Pinkie Pie and Rocky S01E25.png Pinkie Pie 'Why, thank you, Rocky' S1E25.png Pinkie Pie having a delightful time as well S01E25.png Pinkie Pie 'I'm so glad' S1E25.png Flour S01E25.png Pinkie Pie and Madame LeFlour S01E25.png She gets her cake S01E25.png Rocky S1E25.png Pinkie Pie talking to her inanimate friends S1E25.png Crazy Pinkie Pie S1E25.png Rocky is not pleased S01E25.png Pinkie Pie 'Oh, come on now' S1E25.png And neither is lint S01E25.png Pinkie Pie 'It was pretty rude' S1E25.png Pinkie Pie listening to her inanimate friends S1E25.png Pinkie Pie looks angry S1E25.png Turnip too S01E25.png Pinkie Pie 'You know what' S1E25.png Pinkie Pie's new friends S1E25.png Pinkie Pie with derpy eyes S1E25.png Pinkie Pie laying on the table with derpy eyes S1E25.png Rainbow Dash at Pinkie Pie's door S01E23.png Rainbow Dash entering S01E25.png Rainbow Dash meeting Pinkie S1E25.png Pinkie Pie angry S1E25.png Rainbow Dash creeped out by Pinkie's party S01E25.png Pinkie Pie 'spending time with my real friends' S1E25.png Crazy Pinkie S01E25.png Rainbow Dash unnerved S1E25.png Rainbow sees Gummy bouncing on a balloon S1E25.png Rainbow Dash "Alrighty..." S1E25.png Rainbow sees Mr. Turnip S1E25.png Pinkie Pie 'I'm having a wonderful time' S1E25.png Rainbow Dash 'You should really just' S1E25.png Derpy Party Pinkie under stool S01E25.png Rainbow Dash antagonized by Rocky S1E25.png Rainbow Dash sigh S1E25.png Pinkie Pie doesn't want to go S1E25.png Rainbow Dash 'Let's go' S1E25.png Rainbow Dash tries to move Pinkie Pie S01E25.png Pinkie Pie sitting on Rainbow Dash S01E25.png Dash is going to do it the hard way S1E25.png 핑키의 생일 파이 Rainbow Dash drags Pinkie Pie to the farm S1E25.png Pinkie Pie looks at her friends S1E25.png Main cast in Pinkie's party S1E25.png Pinkie Pie looks at what her friends have prepared for her S1E25.png Pinkie Pie angry at her friends S1E25.png Pinkie Pie angry 2 S1E25.png Fluttershy 'I really thought she'd be more excited' S1E25.png Pinkie Pie is angry at her friends S1E25.png Twilight 'Farewell party' S1E25.png Pinkie Pie waving her hooves S1E25.png Applejack and Pinkie3 S01E25.png Applejack and Pinkie4 S01E25.png Rarity scared S01E25.png Pinkie Pie WHY S01E25.png Pinkie Pie that's WHY S01E25.png Rainbow Dash 'we wanted your party to be a surprise' S1E25.png Rarity happy S01E25.png Rarity happy 3 S01E25.png Rarity happy 2 S01E25.png Pinkie Pie looking S1E25.png Twilight looks at Pinkie's birthday cake S1E25.png Presents for Pinkie S1E25.png Decorations S1E25.png Pinkie Pie's birthday cake S01E25.png ExplodingHairPinkie S01E25.png Pinkie Pie group hug S1E25.png Pinkie Pie excited S1E25.png Rarity grin S1E25.png Pinkie Pie 'You girls are the best friends ever' S1E25.png Pinkie Pie 'How could I have ever doubted you' S1E25.png Twilight 'It could have happened to any of us' S1E25.png Rainbow Dash 'I'm just glad' S1E25.png Pinkie with a nervous grin S1E25.png Applejack starts the music S1E25.png Rarity, Pinkie and Twilight dancing S1E25.png Rainbow Dash with some cake S01E25.png Spike in Pinkie Pie's party S1E25.png Rarity dancing S01E25.png Spike dancing S1E25.png Twilight and Pinkie forming a conga line S1E25.png Pinkie Pie, Twilight, Rarity dancing S1E25.png Main cast form a conga line S1E25.png Pinkie Pie 'His party was cut short' S1E25.png Balloon descending on Gummy S1E25.png Gummy opens wide to catch the balloon S1E25.png en:Party of One/Gallery 분류:시즌1 에피소드 갤러리